There's a Sirius Problem With Remus!
by Muggle-born Pureblood
Summary: Sirius and Remus get stuck on a school fieldtrip, and find themselves confessing their love for each other. But what will happen when Remus' abusive ex-boyfriend, Lucius, finds out about the two? Warning: Sex, talk of rape, graphic description of abuse/torture, and foul language.
1. Chapter 1

Remus looked out the window of the train at the changing scenery. He didn't like this one bit! "_It might not be so bad if James and Peter were here!" _he thought. But James and Peter were not there; they were serving a detention back at school. _"Oh, Why couldn't have been Sirius!" _  
>It was bad enough to be stuck in a small area with his crush, but NOW, of all times!<br>"What's the point of taking us to these mountains anyways?" He muttered, angrily. "It's pointless..."

"Pointless?" Sirius grinned, looking over at one of his best friends. "There's bloody perfect prank ideas that can be born in this place." Going close to Remus, he wiggled his eyebrows. "Plus, it's a bloody perfect time for romance."

Laughing, Padfoot looked around. He loved to tease Moony because he always blushed. And truthfully? That blush was adorable... Sirius tried to push those thoughts out of his head. Recently he had been dreaming about him and Moony snogging... but not like he'd ever tell Remus about his dreams.

_"Damn, you Padfoot! You tease!" _He thought furiously. He tried to stay calm, "What ever Pads... But I'm not helping you when you knock up some random girl... Knowing you it'll happen..." He was calm on the outside, but inside, he was fighting a loosing battle with a growing problem in his pants.

_"Oh, Merlin why now," _He thought. _"Why dose this happen to me, and while I'm in heat too! Damn this submissive body! Why can't I be a dominant like a normal male, and not have to go through heat, and just be horny all the time?! At least then I'd be used to it!" _

Sirius laughed. "Is that what you think about me?" He raised his eyebrow, grinning at Remus. He pulled Remus on his laugh, and hovered his lips over Moony's neck playfully. "Why- you jealous?"

Padfoot really wanted to kiss him, but Remus would flip out. He knew Moony would. "_Probably Remus thinks it's some stupid game..." _Sirius thought, as he laughed, breaking away from Moony.

Remus thought he would have a heart attack, it was pounding so fast! _"God, what dose this dog think I am! A peace of meet!" _He thought,"_ ... Well... I kind of am, But... What! No I'm not!"  
>"... <em>Shut up, Moony." He whispered.

Padfoot threw up his hands. "Hard to get, I see." Then, Sirius dropped it. He looked out, looking at the people in the train with him.

He was falling. Hard. "_Why?"_ He thought._ "Why can I get every girl but the one boy I actually want... is unreachable?" _

"How long till we get there, Remy?"

"Do I look like a Map?"  
><em>"Honestly! Padfoot I love you but you can be so stupid! ... LOVE HIM... NO, NO, NO!... NO, BAD MOONY! HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND!"<em> Remus shook his head.

"No, you don't look like a map, but maybe you're a clock and you make me go coo-coo." Sirius said with a grin. Yawning slightly, Sirius looked at the clock with disbelief. They had been on the train for 6 hours! With stops of course, but still.

Remus looked out the train window. "why_ dose he torture me like_ this?"He had moved his coat over his lap to hide his growing erection."_Damn body!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius shut his eyes, leaning on Remus's shoulder. "_All I want for Christmas is you, Moony... All of you." _For a few minutes, Padfoot fell asleep, a dreaming occurring.

**_Sirius was sitting on the floor, doing nothing really when a shirtless Remus walked in. Plunging himself on Padfoot, he covered Sirius with kisses. Sirius kissed down his neck. _**Meanwhile in reality, Sirius shuffled a little. "Remus.." He said in a sleepy tone.

Remus' looked at his sleeping friend. "_Maybe he's dreaming about the trip...?" _He thought.

"Remus..." Sirius said once more, nuzzling his head on the real Remus.

He knew he shouldn't, but Remus found himself petting Sirius' hair. For some reason he got the feeling his Sirius needed him. "I got you Pads..." Remus whispered, "you're such a good dog when you're sleeping..."

Sirius smiled lightly as if he could hear what Remus said. Padfoot's head slipped off Remus's shoulder as it gently landed on Moony's lap. "Love you,...too.." He said through his dream. His eyes fluttered open a little, yawning. "We there yet, Remus?" Sirius asked, unaware of his sleep talking.

Remus' eyes were wide for a moment, processing what was just said. He shook his head, "... Nearly there... We should get our things gathered up..."

"Oh." Sirius pulled himself up, looking around to see there was still some others asleep. A grin fell on his face. "You're a terrible liar, Remus."

Remus smiled sheepishly," Well, you keep asking me like I'm the navigator..."

"Well you're brilliant, Remus. Of course I'd ask you." Sirius said it as if everyone knew it. Instantly, memories of the dream hit him, and he fell silent.

Remus flushed a deep red, and looked at the floor. He didn't know why, but the phrase bothered him for some reason. "I hope you knock up a Slytherin!" He growled out.

"What's got your furry problem in a twist?" Sirius backed up at the growl. "Bloody hell Remus, that was a compliment."

Remus couldn't take it, the teasing went to far this time. "Sirius Black, I let you tease me with a smile on my face... But, when you tease me about my intelligence... That's where I draw the line!" A low feral growl toned in the back of his throat. "_How dare he! "_ He thought. _"Even I know I'm as idiotic as the rest of them! And that bastard knows it!"_

"Remus. You're a prefect." Sirius pointed out, and for some reason Remus was taking it as an insult. The dream helped him realize he wanted Moony. _Why couldn't James be here? Or Peter?_

_"_Attention students. We got stuck in the snow. Please remain in your compartment. The train will begin moving shortly." A voice over the big speaker in the hall of the train boomed.

"Great! Just bloody great!" Remus muttered furiously. "And I don't like being lied to Sirius!" He quickly put his coat on, and stood up. "I need some air!" he muttered, as he stormed past his friend and made his way to the back of the train.

"Remus!" Sirius followed his friend like a sad puppy. In fact, before leaving he turned into a dog where no one could see him. As Remus got to the back of the train, Sirius trotted after him, stopping at Lupin's feet. Using his puppy eyes and whimpering, he pulled Lupin back where nobody would see him and the dog.

Remus, annoyed with the mutt's antics, scooped the dog into his arms, and carried him to the outside platform on the back of the train. After the door was shut, and curtains drawn, Remus put the dog on the ground, and crossed his arms.

Sirius gently pawed Remus's legs. Whimpering he curled up at the bottom of his feet, his tail hanging low. Looking up he had big eyes. Big, sad, desperate eyes. Padfoot knew he joked around with Moony constantly, but he never would have thought his friend would be insulted this much.

Remus looked away. "Oh no! Your not pulling that on me!"

Sirius's whining got louder, as he buried his head into Remus's shoes.

Remus looked at the whimpering puppy, and gave in. "I'm sorry pads..." He said while picking the dog up, " I'm just having a stressful time this cycle..."

Sirius licked Remus's face, his tail starting to wag again. His eyes were full of sympathy. Mentally, Sirius whimpered something that sounded like, _I'm sorry. _

Remus hugged Padfoot closer to him. "Thank you Sirius," he said, wile leaning onto the railing.

_"this is my chance." _Sirius thought, turning human, he hugged Remus back tightly.

Remus, used to Sirius' sudden changes, only hugged back, and relaxed more onto the rail with Sirius.

He couldn't hold back, and he kissed the side of Remus's cheek. "Um.. I'm getting back to our seats." Sirius laid off of Moony, and scurried back into the room, faster in pace. Pushing past a few worried teachers and students he found the compartment, and locked himself in it.


End file.
